videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
MK Vs Nintendo Universe: Sindel
Kostume 1: Her primary costume from Mortal Kombat (2012) * Kostume 2: Her alternate costume from Mortal Kombat: Deception * Unlockable Kostume 1: Klassic Sindel * Unlockable Kostume 2: Her primary costume from Mortal Kombat: Deception * Unlockable Kostume 3: Her alternate costume from Mortal Kombat (2012) * Unlockable Kostume 4: MK/AC Sindel * Kosplay 1: Shadow Queen from Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door * Kosplay 2: Silver Banshee of DC Comics * Kosplay 3: Aversa from Fire Emblem: Awakening * Horror Skin: Death Goddess, which is based on Lady Death Bio Sindel was once queen of Edenia many years ago. The realm was a peaceful paradise until Shao Kahn's army invaded it and enslaved the Edenian population. When Shao Kahn murdered her husband and king of Edenia, Jerrod, this had horrified Sindel so much that she was driven to committing suicide. Years have passed and Shao Kahn began the invasion of Earthrealm. Shao Kahn ordered Quan Chi to resurrect Sindel so that he may have his "queen" back to rule by his side. Sindel, due to her being revived by a demon's sorcery, was corrupted with evil magic and she lost all memory of her past and was loyal to Outworld. Luckily, Kitana convinced to her mother the truth about what really happened 10,000 years ago. Sindel came to her senses and turned against the evil emperor Shao Kahn. With Shao Kahn no longer around, Edenia was no longer merged Outworld and its former glory was finally restored. Gameplay Character Trait Weapon Awakening Movelist Special Moves *'Star Screamer:' Sindel fires a purple fireball at the opponent. She can do this while floating in the air as well. In MK 2012, she can also fire a lower version of this projectile from a crouching position. It is also named Fireball in MK 2012 and MKO. **The enhanced version is called Power Fireball, and the enhanced lower version is named Low Fire. The fireball produced is stronger and knocks the opponent down. At the Banshee variation, it is Double Star Screamer which allows her to fire two fireballs at the same time from her mouth. *'Levitate:' Sindel uses her flying abilities to float in mid-air for a short period of time. **The enhanced version is called Flight which allows her to float in mid-air for a longer time. *'Banshee Scream:' Sindel screams at super-high volume, and it stuns the opponent, giving her a free hit. In MK 2012 and MKO, this move is called Yell. **The enhanced version is named Scream. The range has been increased and the duration of the stun is extended, as well as causing a high-pitched ringing noise. *'Step Up:' Sindel performs a gymnastic front walkover, kicking the opponent. If the move connects, she follows it up with a backward aerial cartwheel which kicks the opponent upward. In MKO, this move is called Step-Up Kick and at the Sky Mistress variation, it is a forward-thrusting double kick when used in the air. **The enhanced version is called Step-Up Boot. Instead of hitting the opponent with a cartwheel, Sindel cartwheels over the opponent and then kicks them away with a straight boot. At the Sky Mistress variation, it travels faster distance in the air and has faster-start up. Banshee Gains sonic-based attacks. Her hair is up and she doesn't have a crown. * Sonic Charge: Sindle focuses her energy, giving her a temporary power boost to her special moves for 7 seconds. (Banshee Variation) ** The enhanced version is called Sonic Boost, in which a power boost has faster start-up and lasts more longer (13 seconds). * Sonic Scream: Sindel sends out sonic waves by screaming, that will destroy any projectile except those meter-powered ones. With Sonic Charge/Boost activated, projectiles can be thrown back at the opponent. ** The enhanced version is called Sonic Blast which will also push the opponent back. Queen of Edenia Gains moves focusing on her hair. She wears a crown and her hair is down. * Hair Tug: Sindel grabs the opponent at their legs and slams them down, holding "back" will toss them instead behind herself. (Queen of Edenia Variation) **The enhanced version is called Hair Toss. Sindel will slam the opponent multiple times before releasing them. *'Hair Whip:' Sindel wraps the opponent in her hair and sends them flying to the other side of the arena. **The enhanced version is called Double Hair Whip, which has Sindel whipping the opponent with her hair while they're flying. Sky Mistress Gains melee and dash-based attacks. She hears a crown and her hair is up. * Sky Dance: Sindel now has the ability to use dash & run commands in the air, able to back/forward-dash and charge forward in the air. She can even perform air combos more easily. (Sky Mistress Variation) *'Sliding Foot Grab:' Sindel slides towards the opponent. If she connects, she grabs onto the opponent's feet, causing them to wobble, then brings her own feet over to kick the opponent in the head. X-Ray Move * Dirty Heel: Sindel screams directly at the opponent. As she screams, their eardrums explode. Afterwards, Sindel then punctures the opponent's neck with her heel. While it's still in, she plants her foot down, brings the opponent with her and crushes their skull. Super Move Finishing Moves Fatalities * A Loud Gust of Wind: Sindel emits a piercing scream at the opponent that is so massive that an opponent's flesh starts to fly off. The skinless opponent falls dead. * Hadou-Scream: Sindel places two of her palms close to her face and screams at it to where she forms a white energy ball on her hands. She then holds the energy ball as it expands and shoots it like a hadouken fireball at her opponent, blowing up the opponent's torso. * Hair Hammer: Sindel wraps her hair around the opponent's body and throws them up, turning him/her upside down. She then wraps her hair around the opponent's waist again and lands him/her, strongly smashing his/her head. X-Ality * Maximum Volume: Sindel gets close to the opponent's ear and screams so loud at it that the opponent's skull fractures and then we see the opponent's brain blow up. The opponent falls dead as a result. Brutalities * Pathetic and Weak: After the last punch, Sindel goes behind the opponent, snapping their neck and laughs as they fall. * Blown Away: Sindel will continue screaming until the opponent's mid-section get destroyed, leaving her holding their hand, as the opponent's legs fall to the ground. * No Defense: With Sonic Charge/Boost activated, Sindel screams at the opponent while they're blocking, making all of their skin and flesh ripped away, leaving their body standing/ducking, still blocking. (Banshee Variation) * Split End: Sindel slams the opponent to the ground by using her hair and then splits it into five parts and rips the opponent in pieces. (Queen of Edenia Variation) * Under My Head: Sindel hits the opponent with an overhead axe kick, sending them to the ground head-first hard enough, their spine snapped and body folded backwards. (Sky Mistress Variation) Vari-Alities Hara-Kiri * Neckbreaker: Sindel gracefully leaps into the air and does a backflip, only to land (less gracefully) on her head, snapping her own neck, drawing blood. RAMtalities Meltalities Criticalities Devastators Sequences Battle Intro Sindel levitates in the air and then lands onto the battlefield and says, “I will not let you take Edenia’s freedom!” Victory Pose Sindel levitates in the air, turning her back onto the screen and then jumps into the air while levitating which causes her to turn around. She then mumbles "Mortal fool." Rival '''Name: '''Impa Both are white-haired, albeit they fit the Mystical White Hair tropes. Another reason could be because they both wield naginatas (or at least Sindel at one point had a naginata during Mortal Kombat: Deception). Category:MK Vs Nintendo